Baka to Test: Plus Authoress
by HanaReiGirl
Summary: A written version of Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu, with a few changes; I'm joining the story as a minor character! Anyways, read on as Akihisa Yoshii and his friends battle his way through Fumizuki Acadamey to become #1, all for the sake of better learning environment for Mizuki Himeji.


**バカとテストと召喚獣 ****- baka to test, Kenji Inoue**

* * *

**Tizzy:** Lulz. I'm doing a minor self-insert story of Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu! Hoorraaaayyy. This will definitely suck... anyways! Who's your favorite character? Please list three~ Mine are Iron Man (Nishimura), Kinoshita Yuuko and Kaoru Tōdō (the Principal)!

Anyways, umm, please don't flame if you don't like this story... wait, why would you even waste your time reviewing/flaming if you don't like this story? (If you don't like it.)

* * *

**Idiots, Tests, and Summoned Beasts**

Chapter 1: Idiots, Classes and a Summoning War

* * *

Fumizuki Academy is a new school that has implemented unique, first-in-the-world educational systems. In a way, you could say that it is unique. Haha.

"Please begin the exam." a glassed teacher said, nodding to his students- a signal to begin their exams.

Thank you very much for interrupting my totally-not-a-copy of the anime's first episode intro. I shall make sure you die a painful death... not really. Like I could help it. Flipping their papers, the students prepared their pencils and brains. One certain student, with brown/orange/i-don't-know hair, did that too hard, however. He ended up breaking the tip of his pencil dramatically.

Anyways, um... one of these 'first-in-the-world' systems were called 'Summoned Being Exam War'. They are simply battles that are participated in by 'summoned beings' representatives for each partaking student, created by- yours truly- the most advanced technology in existence. No, screw 'i, Robot'. That's a damned crappy movie. (Not really, but you get my point.)

Another system is how each classes are divided with, ta-da, scores! After the end of the first year, students are given the Placement Exams. Judged by the scores, the students with best scores go to Class A- the best- while the worst scores go to Class F- the worst.

Damn it, Fumizuki Academy. What happened to 'don't judge books by their skills'!? ...huh? I got that one wrong? ...oh yeah. Heh.

"I can do it... I can do it!" that certain brown/orange/i-don't-know haired boy muttered to himself proudly.

Stop interrupting my awesome narration, you blockheads.

Suddenly, coincidentally, conveniently, oddly, whateverly... a long-pink-haired girl to his right started panting. (Not like that, you sickos.) After a few seconds, right as her pantings caught the boy's attention, she collapsed onto... his hands, which somehow were ready to grab her before her head knocked onto the cruel brown wooden surface- which were actually really wood- in front (or behind) of the classmates.

"Are you all right, Himeji-san? Please don't die!" the boy yelled.

...what.

"Get a hold of yourself!"

Much better.

The glassed teacher stepped forward, his face colored pitch black (not being racist here!) and his glasses shining. (God, I really need to learn how to do that to y glasses.) "If you leave in the middle of the exam..." he began, smiling cruelly, "The result of her scores will be _ZERO_. No objections, right?"

A girl somewhere in the class, with long green hair and a watch/clock-shaped pendant wrapped around her neck, suddenly stood up. "_**OBJECTION!**_" she screamed.

"Overruled." the teacher replied.

"W-What!?"

She was then ignored. Back to the scene. "W-Wait, sensei!" the boy exclaimed.

"Hmm?" was the response he got. "Is there any problem, Yoshii-kun?" No, do _not_ think of Yoshi from Super Mario. That wouldn't even make sense to this story.

As the pink-haired girl tried to open her eyes, she gasped upon seeing Yoshii above her. "She can't help it! It's the fever's fault for..."

"Yoshii...kun..." she fainted.

* * *

Don't you like pretty pink petals of a certain beautiful tree? ...yeah, that's what I was talking about.

...wait, what? You were thinking that I was referring to Sakura from Naruto? Ugh, screw that.

Anyways. Yoshii ran towards the school, carrying his bag as he panted (Do _not_ think of _that_.), tired from all the running. He stopped upon the arrival of a character who you would never expect in this anime or fanfic. Or manga. Or light-novel.

A certain red-armored figure with yellow plates and masks/painted-areas on his face.

"...who are you?" Yoshii asked Iron Man.

"_WHAT!? YOU DON'T KNOW ME!? HOW COULD YOU-_"

Iron Man was kicked away, out of the anime, when a huger uglier gorilla-like man did so. "You're late, Yoshii!"

Yoshii stumbled backwards. "K-Kuh! Iron Man!"

"I'm not Iron Man!" the ape-like teacher exclaimed. "Adress me as Nishimura-sensei, you brat." Then he took out a slip of envelope, most likely with something inside, handing it towards Yoshii. "Here, you're the second-to-last one." he explained.

"Second-to-last...?"

Nishimura nodded. "Yep. Miraculously, Hana didn't arrive before you."

Yoshii shrugged. "Eh. That's kinda surprising, but... that doesn't matter right now."

Iron Man sigh. "Anyways, these are the results of the Placement Exam." After sighing again, as Yoshii idiotically tried to get the envelop to open, he smiled. "You know, Yoshii... over the past year, I've been watching you, I was wondering whether you were an idiot or not. However..." he looked at Yoshii. "After seeing your results, I realized my mistake."

Yoshii began smiling.

"I'm so sorry, Yoshii, for doubting you. I was so wrong."

His smile got bigger as he finally managed to open the envelope. Grabbing the paper out, he slowly unfolded it for the totally-dramatic effect.

"Because you really are..."

Yoshii gasped at his results.

_"A complete idiot."_

* * *

**Opening:** "Perfect-Area Complete!" by (Asou Natsuko)

* * *

Of course you'd be angry when you found out you received a bad grade. And you'd probably be pissed off if, while uncovering your results, you were called 'a complete idiot' by the great Iron Man. ("I wonder who 'Nishimura-sensei' is..." Yoshi had thought after the encounter.)

Fumizuki Academy is a new school that has implemented unique, first-in-the-world educational systems- oh, wait. I've already done this part. Wait while I get the correct script.

(No, I'm not doing this for extra Word Count. Definitely not.)

"Class F? Isn't that the worst class so far?" Yoshii asked himself. (This was **Yoshii Akihisa**.) "Dang, I was so sure that I nailed it..." he groaned, adding in at the last moment, "One in every ten questions... I was sure I succeeded in doing at least that." He stopped upon seeing a signboard attached to a door- "2-A", it said. "Hoohhhh!"

You see, Fumizuki Academy is a new school outfitted with the newest and most expensive equipments ever. Going as far such as-

"System desks and reclining chairs!?" Yoshii exclaimed to himself. Then he noticed something else. "Even personal laptops!?"

Stupid a-holes, interrupting me. Oh look, an-

"An open bar!" the F-class boy screamed, shocked. "They can eat snacks anytime!? Class A is heaven! This is not fair at all! Not fair!" he wailed outside the windows of Class A, not noticing a dark-blue-haired girl watching him dangerously.

"Umm...?"

Yoshii turned to his left and saw that very same ignored green-haired girl who had done that OBJECTION stunt. "...who are you?" he asked.

She gasped. "I-It's me! The girl who dramatically said 'OBJECTION' during the exam!" she said. "Remember?"

The boy cocked his head. "...that overruled girl?"

"Kuuuuuh! Offended..." she groaned as an arrow pierced through her body comically. "A...nyways, umm, how's that pink-haired girl doing..?"

"Huh? Oh, Himeji-san, she should be doing fine now." he muttered.

The green-haired girl sighed with relief. "That's good to know... so, what's your name?" she smiled. Before Yoshii could say anything, she grinned. "I know, introduce myself first, I got it!"

"Actually, I wasn't going to sat that-"

"I'm Hana, but you can call me either Hanachi or Tizzy!" she smiled. (This was **Hana Reichi**, otherwise known as **Hanachi** throughout this story.)

Yoshii got a massive nosebleed from that. _T-That... that sounded like... ti..tties..._ Quickly recovering his lost blood, he got up and looked towards the continuation direction of the hallway. "I- I'm Akihisa Yoshii... and I really need to get to my class." he groaned, wiping the dropping blood.

"What class?" Hanachi asked.

"U-Umm... Class... F...?" he answered, unsure if he'd get laughed at or not.

Hanachi brightened up. "Oh, good call! I'm also stuck there, though I don't know why Nishimura-sensei was so disappointed in me for landing in Class F." She took out her result paper and showed Yoshii- a big fat F was there. "I mean, I'm pretty sure F is hard to get, right?" she laughed.

"...Hana... Class F is the worst class in the school."

She froze, like ice. Then she smiled. "O-Oh come on, it can't be _that_ bad, right?"

Right?

Too bad, girl. They stood in front of Class F's entrance, the sign board simply saying '2-F'... or rather, '2-E' with a paper saying 'F' stuck over the 'E'. It quickly fell apart. Yoshii stared along with Hanachi. "...Tatami. Cushion. Small tea table." he muttered as he opened the door, examining the room.

"This is Class F's setup!?" Hanachi exclaimed, hoping not to die before first day ends.

As you can see, Fumizuki Academy is a very harsh school. Want a good environment to study in? Get good grades then. Thus, the students' fate depends on their scores.

"Damn... so this is the so-called social stratification." Yoshii groaned again, Hanachi sweat-dropping and smiling sheepishly.

The teacher took notice of the two. "Yoshii-kun, Hana-chan, please hurry up and take your seats."

"Hai~" Hanachi exclaimed happily.

"How are you so cheerful..." he muttered to himself. "Got it... where do I sit?"

"Choose any of the empty ones."

He widened his eyes. "Unassigned seats!?" T'was kinda shocked, but meh. Walking to one of the seats in the back of the room, he sat down on his cushion... only to found out that there were no cottons in it at all. "...sensei, my seat cushion doesn't have any cotton left."

"Please bear with it."

The green-haired student walked to one of the seats near the windows, and felt cold wind blowing through the... broken windows.

"Sensei!" Hanachi raised her hand. "The wind blowing from outside is super coooold!"

"Please bear with it."

Yoshii noticed one of his table's legs breaking. It fell to the ground, dropping his bag rudely in front of him. "Sensei... one of the tea table's legs snapped." he informed.

"Please bear with it-"

"Bear your sister!" he exclaimed, stomping his foot on the ground as he stood up.

The teacher laughed. "Hahaha. I was just joking." he then proceeds to take out a bottle of wood glue and place it on the table. Indeed, this school is terrible. "Ehh, I am Fukuhara-sensei, Class F's homeroom teacher." he introduced. "Students, let's have a great yea-" his table broke apart and fell to the ground.

Everyone stared.

"...wow." Hanachi muttered.

"I'll go grab some tools." Fukuhara-sensei told them and walked towards the exit. "Everyone, please study yourselves for now."

* * *

**Yoshii:** Idiots, Classes, and... umm, Summoning Wars!

* * *

"Damn, this classroom sucks." Yoshii muttered to himself, applying some wood glue to the broken table leg. Sighing, he looked around the classroom. "It's like living in hell for a year... this sucks."

A red-haired student to his right shrugged. "If you're unsatisfied, go get better scores on the Placement Exam then." he told Yoshii. "Idiot." (This was **Yuuji Sakamoto**.)

"Yuuji!" Yoshii exclaimed. "You're in Class F too?" With a smile, Yoshii felt some excitement racing in his body- no, yaoi fans, not like that. That's just sick.**  
**

With a small minor movement, Yuuji nodded his head and looked towards a certain magenta-haired girl somewhere in the class. "There are others here, too."

That specific girl winked and waved to Yoshii. "Hello, hello! I'm also in Class F!" She exclaimed with a smile, happily, of course. (This was **Minami Shimada**.)

"Shimada-san!" Yoshii smiled. With a relaxed smile, he laughed. "Of course Shimada-san would be in Class F!"

Angered, the girl caught Yoshii's head and locked in around her arms. "Are you saying that I'm an idiot!?"

The boy screamed. "G-Gahh, stop! You're too flat, and my ears are rubbing against your ribs! It frickin' hurts!"

"Don't call me flat!"

In a moment of epicness, Minami punched Yoshii the the motion of a sword's slicing action, causing him to turn blue and fall to the ground. "VICTORY!" a random student yelled and went back to doing his business. Yoshii promptly fainted onto the ground as Minami's skirts blew up. By instinct, in another moment of epicness, a blue-ish-haired boy appeared in a cloud of smoke, lying on the ground, trying to see under the girl's skirts. "I... I can almost see it! Almost!" (This was **Kouta Tsuchiya**, otherwise known as **Muttsulini**.)

"I just couldn't read the word problems!" Minami exclaimed, ignoring Muttsulini. "I did, after all, just return..."

A brown-haired girl wearing jeans suddenly walked up to them. "As lively as always, I see..."

"E-Eh? Hideyoshi?" Yoshii asked.

"Greetings, I'm also in Class F. Nice to see you again." Hideyoshi replied. (This was **Kinoshita Hideyoshi**, and no, I am most certainly not adding these introduction brackets for extra word counts.)

"You as well, but..." Yoshii sighed. Looking around, he ignored the sight of Class F students playing 3DSes together. "This really is the class of the stupidest people." He also attempts to forget that image of someone sleeping and drooling on the Class F tables. "Looks like a bunch of incompetent people." Oh, and also those weird cloaked grim-reaper-like weirdos who were conveniently preparing some sharp weapons and ropes.

"Well," Yuju replied, "you're one of those 'incompetent people'."

"But," the orange/brown/whatever-haired boy smiled, "that's great! The only girl in this class..." he looked to Hideyoshi. "Is a beautiful girl like Hideyoshi!"

Both Hideyoshi and Minami stared at Yoshii like he was a weirdo. "I'm a guy." Hideyoshi began. (He's a **male**, folks!)

"And I'm a girl." Minami finished. (She's a **girl**, folks!)

He sighed and shook his head. "You don't seem to understand at all, do you?" Yoshii muttered. "The so-called 'girls' are kind and caring; people who have an aura around them that can heal others!" As he continued, Minami grabbed his arms and bent it backwards, holding his back. "Shimada-san is rough, violent, scary and flat-"

_crack_

"AHMYJOINTSAREGOINGTODISLOCATE! THEPAIN! OHSOMEONEHELPME! OHEMGEE!"

The others watched Yoshii get tortured by Minami, sweat-dropping and watching them.

The door to the class suddenly opens. The pink-haired girl from the previous incident walks in. "Um... sorry, I'm late." Everyone paused their actions and looked up at her. Yoshii grunted in pain, while trying to focus his sight. Muttsulini gasped softly.

"I stopped by the nurse's office, that's why..." she smiled sheepishly. (This was **Himeji Mizuki**.)

"Himeji-san..." Yoshii stared in awe.

After looking around, ignoring the moans of delight and surprise from the other perverted classmates, Himeji noticed Yoshii and smiled. "Yoshii-kun!" Walking towards them, she noticed Minami sitting on Yoshii's back, pulling his leg in a manner and way that shouldn't be possible. "Yoshii-kun." she paused.

Yoshii smiled, relaxed. "What is it, Himeji-san?"

"...doesn't that hurt?" the pink-haired girl asked.

"AHHH! GODTHATHURTS! SOMEONECALLTHEDOCTOR!" Yoshii resued screaming as Muttsulini fell to the ground again, trying to see under Minami's skirts. "STOP! MY SPINE'S ALREADY BENT SO FAR! IF YOU BEND ANYMORE IT WILL-" he began screaming with tears. Comedic tears. "AHHHH!"

"I can see it..." Muttsulini muttered to himself. "I can see it..." The cold win from the cracks suddenly blew inside and made Minami's skirts waver. Just high enough for Muttsulini to see her panties' color. "!" he gasped. Blood sprayed from his nose everywhere, as he clutched onto his face, trying to get the blood to stop.

Yoshii was immediately freed from the painful position and he got up, shouting to him, "MUTTSULINI! Pull yourself together!" he exclaimed. Rushing over, he grabbed onto Muttsulini and held him almost dearly. The perverted ninja tried to say something, but he stopped him from doing so. "Don't say anything! I'll go get the doctor this instant-"

"A-Aqua... blue..." he proceeded to pass out as blood continued trickling down his nose and face.

"MUTTSULINI!"

Minami smiled. "How great! There's another girl here~" she commented. The others promptly ignored Yoshii and Muttsulini. "Anyways, the seats are not assigned, so feel free to sit wherever you want." Himeji nodded.

"Hai. Thank you very much!"

"Someone! Save him!"

She looked to the seat that Yoshii was the closest to- conveniently, truly his own seat. Then she noticed an empty seat next to it. "...umm, is that seat empty?" she asked.

"THE DOCTOR! Where is the doctor!?"

Hanachi, sitting front of the empty seat, looked back. "Oh, that seat? It's empty." she said.

"Thank you." Himeji bowed and placed her bag there, sitting down behind it.

Hanachi stared at Yoshii. "These some friends of yours?" she asked, her fingers twirling around her green hair.

"Well, yes, they're my friends... ah, I forgot..." he went back to Muttsulini. "MUTTSULINI! LIVE ON, I TELL YOU! LIVE ON!" Yoshii shook the perverted student, who suddenly exploded into smoke and disappeared. "...huh? He's gone."

"A magician?" Hanachi asked.

Hideyoshi laughed. "Not really..."

Yuuji sighed. "You all are idiots, seriously..."

"You're part of these idiots too, you know?" Minami told the red-head.

Himeji ignored them.

"So, Himeji-san was assigned to Class F as well?" Yoshii asked.

She nodded. "Let's work hard together, Yoshii-ku-" Himeji coughed, clutching onto her chest.

"A-Are you okay?"

Nodded again. "H-Hai, I'm okay..."

Hanachi stared at Yoshii and Himeji. "...sweet friendship there."

"T-Thank you..." Himeji blushed, while Yoshii just produced a question mark from his hair.

"Crappy, wind-leaking classroom." Yuuji began, catching the attention of everyone else. "Thin-as-hell cushions." Yoshi blinked twice. "Dust-and-mold-covered tatami." He sighed, lying down onto the ground and placing his legs onto a table, which proceeded to break down into pieces. "It's a pretty good environment, if you ask me..." another sigh. "...if you like living in a dump. To add it on, the windows on the doors and walls aren't even glass- they're just translucent paper."

Yoshii put his mind to work and began creating a plan. "...Yuuji, I want to talk to you after second period. That okay with you?"

The red-head nodded. "Whatever."

* * *

**Yuuji:** Idiots, Classes, and... huuh, what a bother... and Summoning Wars.

* * *

As the others were trying to clean up the room, Himeji was specially working hard. She swept the floor patiently with the broom. The dust-clouds emerged form the ground, rising towards her face- she coughed as the broom was dropped to the floor. "Hey, you okay?" Hanachi asked.

"I'm, I'm okay... thanks for worrying." the pink-haired girl replied.

"Well, you _are_ a classmate after all." replied the green-haired sheepish girl.

Minami smiled. "Yeah, we wouldn't want you getting sick on our first day in Class F, after all."

Meanwhile, Yoshii and Yuuji stepped out of the class to talk privately.

"So, what is it you want to talk about?" Yuuji asked, leaning onto the windowless-door/walls.

Yoshii sighed. Then, as a spotlight shined down on him dramatically, everywhere else darkening, he began in a serious voice, "I've been thinking about it." He looked up. "Isn't school supposed to reflect the real world? There shouldn't be this kind of class segregation! But we, at the bottom of the rank, are constantly considered failures and trashes. We should properly challenge our opponents..." he punched his fist into the air. "When we become number one, we shall announce this obvious problem to the world to hear!"

The red-head smirked. "Thus, you want to improve Class F's setup quality for Himeji, right?"

He blushed. "I didn't want to say it like that because it's embarrassing!" Yoshii exclaimed. "Don't say it directly like that!"

"Why not?"

"Eh?"

Yuuji stood straight and properly now, no longer leaning. "I was thinking of doing the exact same thing too." He smiled.

"Really!?" Yoshii asked, with a grin.

"Yup." the red-head shook his head. "I want to show the world that grades don't mean everything." Then he grinned too. "We do, after all, have a winning chance." One of the translucent papers on the door's windows ripped apart. A note of paper slipped through. Yoshi noticed this and took it, while Yuuji blocked his nose with his hands. "Ugh, smells like a meat bun or something."

The boy opened it. "'Complete... agreement with your plan'...?" he gasped. "Who is this?" he asked the inside of Class F, but no response.

Another paper slipped through.

"...'Want to start a war?'... war?"

Yuuji smirked. "Good plan!" he made a salute sign to the silhouette from Class F, despite having no idea who the hell that was. "So, wanna start one?"

Yoshii pumped his fist up. "Of course! Let's do it, a Summoned Being Exam War!"

The two quickly rushed into the classroom, unable to figure out who sent the note out, and banged on the table. "Everyone, listen up!" Yuuji exclaimed. "As the Class F Representative, I would like to offer a deal... I would like to," he cleared his throat, "start a Summoned Being Exam War!"

Everyone in the class looked up at the representative. "What did thou'st say!?" Hideyoshi exclaimed, holding onto his cards that he had been playing with the others in a game of I Don't Care.

"A Summoned Being Exam War?" Minami muttered questionably, before gasping upon realization. "Don't tell me-!?"

Ah, I assume you want an explanation? Well, you see, Fumizuki Academy has a battle system called the Summoned Being Exam War. In short terms, Summoned Being War. With the permission of teachers, students of this academy can summon forth 'Summoned Beings', cute chibi representation forms of the summoner, whose abilities- attacks, speed, defense, et cetera- are based on the scores of the student's latest test results on a chosen subject.

Once challenged, if a class defeats another class- specifically, a higher-ranking one- they can swap classes with the losing side. Neat, eh?

"Fellow members of Class F!" Yuuji exclaimed. "Aren't you unsatisfied with this ghetto classroom!?"

"DAMN RIGHT UNSATISFIED!" almost everyone shouted.

"Thus, if we win the war, we'll eventually reach those Class A's classroom set-ups!"

"RIGHT!"

He smirked. "We are stuck at the bottom!"

"OH!"

"The very bottom!"

"OH!"

"We are the trash of Fumizuki Acadmey, who nobody gives a shit about!"

"OH!"

He banged his hands on the table. "In other words, we have absolutely nothing to lose!" Everyone gasped at this truthful realization. "We can only go up, and not down!"

"OH!"

Yuuji smirked. "And additionally, we have this guy!" he pointed to Yoshii.

"Yoshii?" Hanachi asked. "What's so special 'bout him?"

"This guy is actually the _**Probate**_!" Yuuji explained.

Almost everyone in the class screamed in shock. "PROBATE!?"

"That's so cool!"

"This is the first time I've ever seen him in my life!"

"That's so scary..."

"Wait, what the hell's a Probate!?"

"It's nothing special, hehehe..." Yoshii scratched his head.

Himeji raised her hand. "E-Excuse me...?"

Yuuji bowed down a bit. "What is it, Himeji?"

"What is, uhmmm..." she fidgeted with her hands a bit, "a Probate?"

He nodded. "Of course. You, not everyone can be one." He looked at Yoshii. "It's a special title given to those with bad scores and bad academic abilities."

Hideyoshi stood up. "Another word for 'idiot'."

Minami grinned. "A piece of trash."

Muttsulini took his turn. "A pervert."

"THIS COMING FROM YOU!" Yoshii pointed at Muttsulini accusingly.

Himeji gasped. "Wow! That really is amazing!"

"GAH!" Yoshii exclaimed. "I want to run away so much!"

Ignoring the insulted idiot, Yuuji smiled. "If we can win, then we'll be able to kiss this shitty room goodbye! How about it? Want to join in?" he asked everyone.

"OH!"

He smirked. "First, we'll deal with Class E." he turned to Yoshii. "Akihisa, go declare war with Class E as the Class F Ambassador. "

"What?" Yoshii exclaimed, surprised. "Me? Don't weaker people get beaten up when they declare war?" he asked.

"This is reality, Akihisa. Those happen only in movies and novels." Yuuji shook his head. "No one's going to do some preposterous thing to a highly-respected ambassador."

"But-"

"Akihisa." Yuuji patted Yoshii's shoulders. "This is a mission that only you can complete. Do it for the sake of you-know-who." he whispered the last part in.

Yoshii nodded, determined.

Minutes later... which somehow caused things to start taking place at evening, with the beautiful sunset and all... don't ask me. Time logic is weird like that.

"_I really got tricked!_" Yoshii exclaimed, his face beaten up. It was disgusting to just look at it, and the fact that he was screaming made it look even worse.

Yuuji sighed. "So it happened after all."

"You expected this!?"

"Of course; why else am I the representative of this class?"

Yoshii gritted his teeth. "At least _worry_ about me!"

Ignoring the orange/brown-haired boy's words, he smiled. "Anyways, we can't back off now so be prepared, Akihisa." When he grunted with confusion, Yuuji made a _tsktsktsk_ noise. "Isn't this what you wanted? To improve the conditions, for Himeji?"

Yoshii smiled. "Of course... let them come!"

Elsewhere, in the principal's office, the principal stood still and looked out the window, into the sunset. "Hoh? Are the sophomores already declaring wars, in the first semester?" she asked.

"Hai."

"Interesting..." she nodded. "Allow it!" (This was **Kaoru Todo**.) She smirked.

"Yes, madam." the female teacher standing in front of her replied.

Kaoru laughed. "Let's see what happens next, eh?" She raised the stamp of approval and brought it down onto a paper. It had been requesting approval for the declaration of the Summoned Being Exam War.

* * *

**Hanachi:** Idiots, Tests and Summoning Wars! Yosu!

* * *

"We shall base our battle around Hasegawa-sensei." Yuuji explained as he drew a diagram on the board. "He'll head to Class E during 5th period; capture him before he reaches them."

Hanachi raised her hand. "What subject does Hasegawa-sensei teach?" she asked.

"Mathematics, I think." Yoshii replied.

"If it's math..." Minami thumped her (flat) chest proudly. "I'm rather great at it!"

"Very well, Shimada's math skills shall be our primary attack force." Yuuji commented.

Minami smiled adorably. "Hihihi... Himeji-san, what about your math skills?"

"Ehh, it's not my weak point..." Himeji replied.

Hanachi raised her hand. "Then that means Himeji-san can fight, right?"

"Nope." Yuuji interrupted.

"What? Why?" Yoshii asked.

"And why is he," Hideyoshi began and pointed to Yuuji, "the only one who's not chibi right now?" He paused. "...how are we all (except him) chibi right now!?"

Ignoring Hideyoshi, Yuuji grinned. "The Summoned Being's attack power depends on the latest exam's score." He nodded to Yoshii. "And our latest one was?"

"The Placement Exam... oh..." he gasped and looked at Himeji guiltily.

She shook her head. "It's not your fault, Yoshii-kun... I left in the middle of the exam, so I received a zero on it."

"But," Hanachi interrupted, "You can take a Recovery Exam during the war, right?"

"That's right." the red-head nodded. "And if Himeji is allowed to enter during the war..."

"...hai..." Himeji muttered.

"Good luck." Yuuji said.

"Thank you."

At that moment, Hanachi noticed a silhouette outside their class. She tried to focus her eyes, but didn't recognize the figure at all- but she could hear the figure grunt in disappointment and anger. She shrugged it off and began twirling her green hair playfully as the figure walked away.

On the fifth period... Hasegawa-sensei walked calmly. "Hmm hmm hmm... perfect area, complete..." he stopped and looked around suspiciously as a catchy battle music played from nowhere. "...what's happening?" he asked no one, and suddenly, two Class F students jumped out of nowhere.

"You're coming with us, dattebayo!" One of them, wearing a blindfold on his mouth and a red sunglass, said.

"You've been reading too much Naruto, haven't you?" the second one, a masked one said.

"Shut it..."

"Oh dear."

Yuuji smiled as he heard the two capturers shouted, "We've captured Hasegawa-sensei!" He banged his hands on the table dramatically. "The war starts now!" He pointed to the entrance of Class F. "All students, prepare for battle!"

"OH!"

The Class E representative, in her own respective class, sighed. "Seriously, for a bunch of idiots to declare war this early..." she shook her head. "They sure are arrogant...". (This was **Hiromi Nakabayashi**.) Banging her hands, copying Yuuji's movements, she exclaimed to her class. "Let's head out, people! Make sure you beat the living crap out of Class F!"

"OH!"

The students began running outside while, from Class F, Minami, Hideyoshi and Muttsulini ran out in the same manner.

The three gathered in front of the captured teacher and his two captives, where the other students of Class E stopped. "Minami Shimada, entering the battle!"

"Hideyoshi Kinoshita, joining in!"

"Tsuchiya Kouta, adding on-"

One of the Class E students exclaimed, "MUTTSULINI!"

"Whatever."

Hasegawa-sensei grinned. "Approval confirmed!" He raised his arm in an epic manner. A digital block appeared under him, and engulfed the hallway, spreading into a huge block that covered the entire Class E and Class F. "Go!"

"Summoned Being!" Minami shouted. "Summon!"

A royal-styled blue cloth popped into existence, followed by a chibified body of Minami. It had magenta hair and a huge yellow ribbon, but it also had a long katana-like sword and grey jeans rather than skirts. It also had a huge tail like a fox's, colored magenta like her hair. With faint blushes on her cheeks, it smiled proudly with its green emerald eyes.

Muttsulini formed a camera position with his hands around his eyes, then did some ninjutsu copycat moves. "Summon!"

A camera popped out of nowhere, then a chibified version of Muttsulini dressed as a ninja. It had sneaky cunning eyes and a small aqua-colored fox tail. The odd fact is that the camera that appeared from nowhere is just as huge as his Summoned Being's entire self.

Hideyoshi smirked. "Summon!" he shouted, and suddenly... his clothes disappeared. Dark grey pants formed around his legs and royal black clothes formed on his body. A tie and collar appeared around his neck.

A lance suddenly formed from nothing and glowed brightly. At that moment, Hideyoshi's summon appeared- it wore old-styled clothings. White clothes and black jeans/pants. Holding the lance, it had a brown/orange fox tail.

"Wait, why did I have a transformation sequence!?" Hideyoshi asked.

"They're coming, no time!" Minami shouted, ignoring Muttsulini's attempt to snap pictures of her... and his Summoned Beast's attempt to snap pictures of her Summoned Beast. "They're here!"

As red alchemy circles formed under their foot, the Class E members rushed towards them... and stepped on the alchemy circles, causing electricity to snap at them. Hasegawa-sensei shook his head, making _tsktsktsk_ sounds. "Please be careful. You may not just jump in and rush past them."

Minami smirked. "If you want to get through, you'll have to deal with us first!"

A dark-blue-haired girl scoffed. "Big deal!" She prepared her summoning stance. "Mikami Yoshiko, taking you down! Summon!"

A book appeared, and a nurse-like chibi faded in. It had brown eyes and had a blue ribbon around her hair. She had a dark-blue fox tail, and held the book closely.

A scoreboard digitally appeared above Hasegawa-sensei. Yoshiko had 81 points while Muttsulini, who was challenging her, had 25 points. "This guy..." she grunted. "Finish him!"

Her Summoned Beast's book floated up and began shooting lasers at him, to which he used his camera to defend himself, thus taking only 5 damage. Muttsulini's Summoned Beast suddenly jumped out of the scene and Minami's jumped in. "That's my line!" she exclaimed. Her points amount were 87. She prepared her sword and stroked through Yoshiko's Beast- taking away all of her points.

"No way!"

"Hah!" Minami grinned. "If it's math, I definitely won't lose to Class E!"

Suddenly, your self-proclaimed Iron Man stomped in from nowhere. (This was **Nishimura-sensei**, otherwise known as **Iron Man**.) "Those who were killed in action, take remedial classes!" he roared.

"Thats...!" the flat-chested girl exclaimed.

"Iron Man!" Hideyoshi finished.

Explanation; those who loses in the Summoned Being Exam War has to do make-up work. In other words, idiots who 'dies' or loses all their points. In this case, Yoshiko, who had just lost to Minami.

Nishimura-sensei picked up Yoshiko onto his shoulders and began carrying her away.

"H-Help me! I don't want to go to hell and do remedial classes!"

The two promptly disappeared out of the battle zone.

Everyone groaned in despair.

Hideyoshi smirked. "If you want to pass through us, you'll have to deal with us or do remedial classes!"

Suddenly, the representative of Class E herself- Hiromi Nakabayashi- stepped up. "Then I'll do just that." she replied. Raising her hand, all her classmates of Class E behind received newly-found confidence. "Summon!"

"SUMMON!" the others shouted after her.

"Uh-oh..." Muttsulini muttered.

"Don't worry..." Minami smiled. "Let's do this!"

Hiromi smirked. "Prepare to lose!"

* * *

"Please start when you're ready." the teacher told Himeji as she sat on a chair, ready to take a test for the Recovery Exam.

At Class F... Yuuji yawned and continued sleeping.

"Hey, Yuuji..." Yoshii began. "What's your strategy?"

Yuuji sighed. "There's no strategy." he nonchalantly told the idiot, surprising him. "We're just fighting with them head-on and hiding here to keep them from advancing."

"But if you get defeated..." Yoshii continued.

"We lose."

"Don't worry!" Hanachi patted Yoshii's back. "It's not like we'll lose-"

"Help!" Minami's voice yelled through the hallways. "We're losing!"

Hanachi grunted. "Damn."

"Class E's scores are better than Class F's, slightly. We fight them head-on," Yuuji paused, "then we'll lose... but they're still Class E. The difference isn't that big, in scores and strength." He smirked. "We just need extra-time; the key to our victory."

Back to Minami, she was losing against Hiromi. The Class E leader had 95 points while Minami had 13 points left. "Damn it, my points!"

Just as Hiromi's Summoned was about to deal the final blow, Muttsulini's jumped in and snapped pictures of her- causing her to freeze for a split-second. Hideyoshi appeared. "At this rate, we'll lose!" He looked at Minami. "Shimada-san, you leave first and go recover your points!"

"Right!" she nodded, making her escape, heading towards the Recovery Exam room where Himeji was.

Hiromi striked at Muttsulini, causing him to immediately drop down to 2 points. "I'm almost dead...!" he scoffed. Hideyoshi then jumped in.

"Muttsulini!" he exclaimed, slashing at Hiromi- who dodged and hit the lance with her bat. Oh, I forgot to describe her- her Summoned Beast was like an ordinary baseball player, but without the mask stuff. She had a glove and a bat, with a brown fox tail. Also wore a yellow headband. Anyways, Hideyoshi now had only 10 points remaining.

"Strategic retreat, Hideyoshi!" Muttsulini exclaimed, snapping a shot at Hiromi. The two took this moment while she freezes to escape.

The Class E rep smirked. "Victory is mine!" she exclaimed. Her Summoned Beast then rushed like a meteor, crashing through many minor Class F gangsters, immediately knocking them down to 0 points. "Prepare to lose, weaklings!"

"Damn it!" Yoshii exclaimed from inside. "The defense line has been broken! Yuuji, do something!"

"Don't worry!" Hanachi stood up. "I'll help out!" she prepared her stance. "Summon!"

A small green-haired chibi appeared, with faint blushes on her cheeks. She grasped her hands up as a huge sword, highlighted with blue and glowing bright white formed in her hands. Her clothes were simply Fumizuki female uniforms- but she had weird crappily-drawn wings implanted on her backs. "Hyaah!" the beast exclaimed.

The other non-important Class F members roared. "OH!"

They prepared themselves as Hiromi appeared in the class of Class F. "Ready to die?"

"Charge!"

Several minor F members rushed at Hiromi, only to be defeated immediately by the giant bat.

"Hah! Is that all you've got?" Hiromi asked.

Hanachi smirked. "Nope!" Her chibi suddenly jumped out and slashed around, trying to hit Hiromi. The E rep dodged it as she grunted. "What's with this speed...?" she then gasped at the score of Hanachi's beast. "115!? How did you get into Class F!?"

The green-haired girl smiled. "Mehhhh~" she continued slashing around.

With a groan, Hiromi swung her bat onto Hanachi's head. Nobody noticed the girl grunt with pain as her chibi was smashed, while she tried to hide the pain. "...but you're defense is quite weak though." Himori commented as Hanachi's points reduced to 43.

"I- I'm not weak!"

Hanachi pouted and continued trying to slash her.

Nishimura-sensei suddenly appeared to collect the minor F bodies. "Those who have fallen, report to do remedial classes!" he roared... and accidentally kicked Hanachi's Summoned Beast. Which was, oddly, enough to make her points drop to 0. "...whoops. Sorry."

"Iron Maaannn!"

"Oh well." with a shrug, Nishimura-sensei grabbed Hanachi by the collar. "Those who have fallen, prepare for remedial classes!"

"Nooooo!" Hanachi screamed as she struggled, the others watching her with pity. "Yoshii! Save meeee!"

They disappeared. Shrugging it off, Hiromi smirked. "Looks like this is as far as you'll go, Class F rep."

"Coming here personally..." Yuuji remained calm, "How relaxed."

"Declaring war early in the semester... are you an idiot?" the Class E rep sighed. "We just went through the Placement Exam. The different in our scores are too high to even compare."

Yuuji smirked. "Who knows? Anything could happen."

Hiromi sighed yet again. "It's because your'e so dumb that you're stuck in Class F, Child Prodigy."

Yoshii shifted uncomfortably. "Yuuji, without strategies or plans, we can't win against higher-leveled classes, y'know..."

"Akihisa."

Everyone shifted a bit.

"Do you know why I kept you here?"

Finally understanding the situation, Yoshii nodded and smiled helplessly. "Is that so...?"

"Don't tell me...!" Hiromi took a step back. "That guy... he's-?"

"That's right." Yuuji nodded. "He is Yoshii Akihisa, the Probate." With a smug grin, he glared at the Class E rep. "Akihisa, show them your true strength!"

Effortlessly, Yoshii got up and winked. "I guess it was inevitable... in the end, it all depends on my skills... Summon."

Everyone looked in awe as they took a step back, watching as Akihisa's summon appeared. It was simply a chibi Akihisa wearing a cool black coat, holding a wooden stick.

* * *

**Minami:** Idiots, Classes, and Summoning Wars! Ehehehe~

* * *

"The Probate's Summoned beast," Yuuji explained, "has a special power." Yoshii's beast proceeds to pick up a table. "In order to help teachers with hard labors and punishments, they can touch solid object." Hiromi gasped. "To make things better, if the being gets hurt..." The table then fell on top of the being's head, causing Yoshii and his summon to clutch onto their heads with pain. "...the summoner feels the pain as well."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU MEAN, TO MAKE THINGS BETTER!?" Yoshii exclaimed angrily.

"See?" Yuuji shrugged. "Interesting, right?"

"Is that all!?"

"Fine."

They looked at Hiromi with surprise.

"We shall roast that useless fry."

Yoshii put on a smug face. "Too bad, that won't happen! Let's go!" He exclaimed. His summon rushed forward... as a hole opened up on the ground, causing his summon to trip. He then eventually knocks his head on the fallen table's leg, causing both of them to get hurt again. "DAMMIT MY HEAD HURTS!"

In a split-second, Yoshii pretended to be cool and calm.

"I expected nothing from the Class E rep. Not bad at all, Nakabayashi-san."

"Ugh." she grunted. "He really is a useless idiot."

Yuuji shook his head. "Too bad." he smiled. "Yoshii's done enough to help."

"Well then..." Hiromi ignored that last statement. "Allow me to finish you off, class rep to class rep!"

"HOLD IT!"

Himeji entered the room, much to the surprise of everyone except Yuuji. "Mizuki Himeji, joining the battle!" Her summon appeared, having long pink hair like her. She had a huge golden-hilted sword, with a white dress and red skirt. She also wore armors that made her look mighty but still feminine. "Take this!" With a sword beam, her summon eliminated all except for Hiromi and Yoshii.

Her scores was, surprisingly, 412.

"What's with that score?"

"H-How did she take out our entire class?"

"Why is she in Class F!?"

"You finally came," Yuuji smirked, "Himeji."

"Himeji-san!" Yoshii exclaimed, his Summoned Beast jumping with joy.

Hiromi stumbled. "Himeji Mizuki!? Don't tell me... you're-!"

"Yoshii!" Minami appeared from behind the pink-haire genius. "This girl's magnificent!"

"Shimada-san!"

Yuuji nodded. "As expected, of course, from someone who was supposed to be in Class A."

"Wait..." Yoshii put two and two together. "So the strategy was actually-"

"To buy time for her to take the Recovery Exam."

Hiroshi glared at Himeji. "But... I've never heard of you in Class F!"

Himeji bowed down and apologized. "I'm sorry!" Her summoned being jumped and slashed the Class E rep's chibi- a one hit KO.

"N-No way!"

Game over. Class F has won.

* * *

**Himeji:** I-Idiots, Classes... and, umm, Summoned Wars! E... ettoh...

* * *

"You're amazing, Himeji-san!" Yoshii exclaimed, his hands raised into the air. All the friends of Class F was gathered back at the room- including Muttsulini, Hideyoshi and Hanachi. "This is all thanks to you!"

"T-Thank you!" Himeji bowed down. "But, umm, it's not all thanks to me!"

Excited, Yoshii grinned. "Now we can exchange classrooms and equipments with Class E!"

Hideyoshi shook his head. "It's only a little bit better, that's all."

Hanachi smiled. "But at least it's better than nothin', right?"

"Right!"

Yuuji sighed. "No, we're not exchanging."

Everyone stared at him. "...what!?"

"We'll stay with our classroom's conditions right now." Yuuji repeated. "Accept it or not, Class E rep?'

Hiromi stared guiltily and questionably. "...but, umm, why?" she asked. "Don't you want our classroom's setups?"

Yoshii interrupted, "Why not, Yuuji!? We finally won!"

Suddenly, the door opened and... another... Hideyoshi!? ...umm, walked in. "Have you guys finished?" he(?) asked with a girl's voice.

"H-Hideyoshi..." Yoshii muttered, ignoring Muttsulini who was now snapping photos of the second Hideyoshi. "That female uniform... Don't tell me, has your true self awakened!?"

"Umm, Yoshii..." Hanachi interrupted.

"Akihisa..." Hideyoshi muttered. "I'm right here." he said from behind.

Yoshii looked at the two Hideyoshis. "Two Hideyoshi!?"

"That's my sister."

"Hideyoshi," the second one began, "is my twin brother." (This was **Kinoshita Yuko**.) With a calm face, she looked at Yuuji. "I, the second year Class A ambassador, Kinoshita Yuko, declare war on Class F."

Everyone screamed in shock. "Ehhh!?"

"W-Why is Class A declaring war on us!?" Yoshii asked.

Ignoring his question, Yuko remained calm. "We won't go easy just because you guys are the worst class..." she then smirked. "We shall destroy you guys."

Yuuji smirked back.

* * *

**Ending:** "Baka Goo Hoomu" by Milktub, BakaTest All Stars


End file.
